Alone These Tears Won't Stop
by Egglette
Summary: Beast Boy visits Terra's statue and finds hope in the one person he had least expected. Not a very good summary, enjoy.


I found this a while ago on my computer. I wrote it after I saw the Terra episode. Please excuse any lack of skill this displays, this was rather early in my writing. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Helps if you listen to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence while you read it.

And I'm also aware its very short, but...just deal with it. Lol.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

He couldn't believe it. Maybe he was in denial. Maybe he just hadn't really grasped the thought that she wasn't there anymore. After all she had done to him and his friends, he still had trusted her, still wanted her, yearned for her and weakened at the thought of her.

Maybe it was spur of the moment, or maybe she really did change. It was hardest thing he had ever done; watching her die. Listening to the anguishing cry of sacrifice, it had seemed like time had stopped right then. He had looked at her one last time as she spread her arms out and ultimately gave herself up for the greater good.

He knew that she was in a better place now, as corny as it sounded. She wouldn't really be happy again otherwise, and they both knew that. The town would be destroyed, most of the team wouldn't have her trust, and many would be dead because she hadn'tstopped thevolcano from erupting.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

He studied the statue of her of a long while. Her features were captured perfectly in stone, so lifelike, he couldn't believe that she wouldn't just pop out and yell 'GOTCHA!'

He let the tears fall down his face here; there was no reason why he should hide it. He knew his friends were worried about him. He hadn't eaten in days, he rarely came out of his room, even for pizza and video games, and he hadn't made a joke or laughed in weeks.

* * *

'_I fear for our friend Beast Boy,' _Star's melodic voice had said.

'_We all do, Starfire.'_ Beast Boy had grimaced. It was Cyborg; his best friend. He had been able to talk to him about almost anything, they had played videogames together despite the fact Beast Boy always lost, and they had a bond that was beyond the word 'friend'.

* * *

He sighed painfully. His legs wobbled and he couldn't keep himself up. He fell to his knees and sobbed. Hugging the base of the statue, he began hitting it with his fist.

"Why? WHY? Why did you have to go?" He screamed.

"Beast Boy?" It was Raven.

_Not her_, he groaned. _Anyone but her. She already thinks so lowly of me, and now why does **she** have to be the one to see me like this?_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"What?" He snapped, letting the tears still fall down his face.

"I-"

"Raven, I appreciate this and everything, but I really need to be alone."

But she didn't leave. She only moved closer to the sobbing changeling before grabbing him in a fierce embrace.

"A wise person once told me that no one deserves to be alone," She said, grabbing at the backs of his shirt as she too, cried. Terra had been her friend as well. She knew that she had tried to make up for what she had done, but she also she knew the toll it took on her dearest friend.

"Raven-"

"No, Beast Boy. I'm not finished. Terra wasn't a bad person, just misunderstood. And her sacrifice was not in vain. She _will_ be back."

He had no reply to this, just let himself fall into her body and felt the tears pour out from him.

* * *

**First songfic and one shot. Umm. As said above, wrote this a while ago, the writing might not be to fantastic.**

**Please, review! I want to know whether I should do more oneshot or songfics, etc. And it really makes me feel all tingly inside when I get a review.**

**Yay for corny sayings!**


End file.
